LIZZIE MCGUIRE URBAN LEGENDS
by buddies4eva55
Summary: FINISHED In favor of halloween, the trio are at lizzie's house and they exchange some of their own scary experiences (urban legends involved)
1. Halloween Night

****

A/N: I don't own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters. I only own the characters that seem unfamiliar to you for they are my own characters.  
  
  
"OK you guys, since it's Halloween, lets tell ghost stories." Miranda Sanchaz said. She, along with Lizzie McGuire and David (Gordo) Gordon, are in the ninth grade. They have been best friends forever. It was Halloween and all three of them decided to go to Lizzie's house for the night. They had just finished handing out candy and were deciding what to do.  
  
"Oh I don't know Miranda," Lizzie told her friend. "Maybe we should play some games and watch movies."  
  
"I think we should do it," Gordo agreed. "Come on, this is the perfect time to expand our creative minds!" Miranda and Lizzie glared at their friend for thinking of school on a holiday like this. "I'm kidding, but I still think we should do it. I think we should tell some of the scariest moments we've had."  
  
"Yeah! That would be so cool! Come on Lizzie!" Miranda said, turning to her best friend.  
  
"Fine, but no really scary stories because you know how I can get freaked out." Lizzie finally gave in.  
  
"Great, who should go first?" Miranda asked.  
  
"I think you should considering you started the whole idea about telling stories," Lizzie answered.  
  
"All right, just let me rack my memory for one of my scariest moments…."


	2. In The Dorm Rooms

****

A/N: I don't own any of Lizzie McGuire characters. I only own the characters that seem unfamiliar to you for they are my own characters. Some of the happenings in this story are urban legends I got from the net, just fit for the Lizzie McGuire characters.  
  
  
"It was last Christmas break when this happened. I had gone on vacation with my parents, but I came back early with my cousin, Ashley. My parents stayed there to enjoy the rest of vacation together. So my cousin goes to University and lives in one of the dorms. Well, that week I spent the nights sleeping in her dorm room with her roommate Joanna. Joanna was the nicest person. She was a really good student too. Anyway, she was beginning to study for some of the midterms that were coming up a week after break ended. One night while she was studying Ashley decided to take me out for a movie since it was my last night with her. We asked and asked Joanna if she wanted to come, but she wanted to study. Ashley and I finally gave up and left for the movie. When we came back, it was pretty late so we didn't turn on any lights. We didn't want to wake up Joanna. The next morning, I woke up and went to take a shower. When I flicked on the light switched I felt something a little weird on the light. When the lights came on, I saw blood on the wall over the lights. Painted in blood were the words, "Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the lights?" Right by the toilet was Joanna murdered. I was so freaked out! I screamed at the top of my lungs. Ashley didn't come really quickly because she was half-asleep but when she saw the scene she was wide awake. We phoned the police and they came, but couldn't find any evidence on who murdered Joanna. That was probably one of the scariest moments of my life." Miranda concluded. Lizzie and Gordo just looked blankly back at her.  
  
"Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! You saw you're cousin's roommate dead? That is so gross!" Lizzie told her friend.  
  
"Yeah I mean, I've heard my share of scary stories, but that is honestly the scariest." Gordo said.  
  
"Well, whose turn is it now? I mean, whoever goes still won't be able to beat my moment, but go on," Miranda questioned with a triumphant looked on her face.   
  
"I'll good, because I have a really scary one that would probably throw yours right off of the table." Lizzie replied.  
  
"All right McGuire, go ahead." Gordo said. 


	3. The Gas Station

****

A/N: I don't own any of Lizzie McGuire characters. I only own the characters that seem unfamiliar to you for they are my own characters. Some of the happenings in this story are urban legends I got from the net.  
  
  
"Hmm, OK. I'm going to go for a really scary one because even though I didn't want to tell a moment, I desperately want to beat Miranda." Lizzie grinned jokingly at Miranda. "All right, this happened in the summer of going into seventh grade. Remember how nervous we were about going into Junior High?"  
  
"Get on with it!" Miranda and Gordo yelled in unison.  
  
"OK! So as I said this happened in the summer before middle school, I had spent some time with my cousin too. She was like nineteen at the time. Her name is Stacey. We have been really close, not just as cousins but as friends. So I was spending a couple of weeks with her at her place and one night, we went out for dinner, but she was running low on gas so we stopped at a gas station. The guy who was filling up the car was really scary looking. He had some scars on his face and his expression was so sad, you know? Anyway, we had paid for the gas and she got me some candy. While we were leaving, I looked back at the gas station and the man was staring at us. When I looked, it just scared me so much! I quickly turned my head forward. After about five seconds of walking, the gas station attendant ran outside and yelled at us to come back. I guess we hadn't paid for the chocolate bar I had. I was really curious at what he wanted because I know we had paid for everything." Lizzie glanced around at her friends and saw that they were anxiously waiting for more. "I'll tell you the rest in a second, I'm really hungry all of a sudden."  
  
"Oh come on Lizzie!" Miranda pleaded. "Tell us the rest!"  
  
"Fine, all right, where was I?"  
  
"You were at the part where the gas station person called you back to pay for the chocolate bar even though you had already paid for it." Gordo answered.  
  
"Oh yeah, so anyway we were going back inside and when we got there the man just stood at the counter, not saying anything. My cousin asked him why he wasn't saying anything since he was the one who told us to come inside because we hadn't paid for everything. He blankly told us an answer, and this is what got me the most scared. I couldn't believe what the man was saying. He said that he had just seen a person roll out from under the car and inside. There was a man in the car that was going to kill us."


	4. Damp Food

****

A/N: I don't own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters. I only own the characters that seem unfamiliar to you for they are my own characters. This legend I got from the Internet, but I changed the information a little bit because it was nasty, I'm telling you.  
  
"Lizzie! I cannot believe that! Oh my gosh! That's terrible!" Miranda yelled.  
  
"Shh! I know it's terrible, but don't wake up my brother." Lizzie said.  
  
"Lizzie, that is really bad though, you could've been killed. That would've been bad." Gordo said.  
  
"Yeah. That's true…" Lizzie agreed, considering what would happen if she died. After a couple of minutes of silence, Miranda and Lizzie turned on Gordo.   
  
"Well Mr.Gordon I think it's your turn." Miranda, with a slight smirk on her face.  
  
"OK, I thought I would be able to get out of telling my story, but I guess not. The only reason I don't want to say it, is because I think it will gross you guys out." Gordo said. "Are you sure you want me to tell you?"  
  
"Yes!" The girls said in unison.  
  
"I don't care if it is gross, we all had to go back to our past and tell you our scariest moments, now it's your turn." Lizzie told Gordo.  
  
"All right, this happened about last spring break. I was out with my family for a little get-together. My older cousin and I weren't really enjoying ourselves at the party, so we left and went to a restaurant to eat. It was A&W if I remember correctly. So we were eating and I got a hamburger and fries. My cousin got the same as me but said he was still hungry, so he got a basket of onion rings. When we got our food, the onion rings were stone cold. My cousin, his name was Mark by the way, went back up to the counter and asked why they were cold. The guy at the cashier was so ignorant-" Gordo noticed the blank looks on Lizzie and Miranda's faces when he said the word. "Ignorant means lacking information or knowledge. I guess you can say stupid. But anyway, so Mark went up the cashier and the guy was being dumb. My cousin noticed this and asked to see the manager. The guy sort of mouthed off at Mark for being a big, whiny baby, but got the manager anyways. When the manager came and saw that the onion rings were cold, he told the guy at the cashier to get us some warmer onion rings for free. The manager apologized for the inconvenience, but took the guy at cashier off to the side and yelled at him a little for not getting us onion rings right away. I didn't really know what all of this was about, they were just onion rings, but then I heard the manager say that if the cashier did that one more time, the guy would get fired. I didn't really want to the man to be fired just because of onion rings, but I didn't really have a say in the situation. Finally, after about five minutes of waiting for my cousin's food, we got the onion rings but took it back to the little gathering. When we got there, mostly everyone had some rings. I wasn't included because I had already eaten. Another hour went by and my family, the people who had eaten the onion rings, got a little upset and felt sick. My cousin, Mark felt the same way and look at some of the onion rings that no one had eaten. It turns out that the cashier spit on our onion rings."


	5. The End Of The Stories, Or Is It?

****

A/N: I don't own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters. I only own the characters that seem unfamiliar to you for they are my own characters.  
  
  
"So I guess the cashier was really mad at us, if he resorted to spit on our food. Luckily, I didn't eat any though." Gordo finished off his story.  
  
"EW!" Lizzie screamed.  
  
"I think you story is the winner," Miranda announced. "Just never tell it again, all right?" Gordo gave a nod.  
  
"Well you guys, since we've picked a winner, I think it's time for bed, or at least time for some really scary movies." Miranda and Gordo agreed and moved onto the couch from the carpet they were sitting on before.   
  
"Which one first, you guys?" Miranda asked her friends.  
  
"Um, how about The Ring?" Gordo suggested.  
  
"I can live with, sort of," Lizzie said uncertainly. Miranda put the tape in the VCR and pressed play.  
  
It was about ten minutes into the movie and the girl who ended up dying was walking up the stairs when the three teenagers heard something upstairs of Lizzie's house.  
  
"What was that?" Miranda asked.  
  
"I don't know, maybe it was Matt or someone. C'mon, let's just finish watching the movie." Lizzie replied, but she couldn't hide the fact that she was little scared of someone being upstairs.   
  
Two minutes later they heard another sound. It was the sound of footsteps on the floor.  
  
"OK, I'm officially scared," Miranda said to her friends.  
  
"It's OK! Like I said Matt is probably just moving around or something." Lizzie said, with a trace of worry in her voice.  
  
"Yeah, let's just watch the movie and if we hear it again, we'll go investigate." Gordo said. He couldn't hide the nervousness in his voice, either.   
  
"What's that?" Miranda asked, while pointing into the dining room. There was someone in the room, holding something that looked oddly like a knife.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Lizzie shrieked. 


	6. The Final Finale

****

A/N: I don't own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters. I only own the characters that seem unfamiliar to you for they are my own characters. REVIEW!!  
  
"Lizzie!" Miranda called, shaking her friend's body. "Lizzie! Wake up!" Lizzie woke up. She was still in her living room. Miranda had put the tape into the VCR and the movie was at the part where the first girl dies.  
  
"Is there anyone in the dining room?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Uh no." Miranda looked oddly at her friend. "Are you OK?"  
  
"Yeah I just had a dream that we were watching the movie and someone was in the dining room holding a knife."  
  
"Interesting," Gordo replied. "Was there any reason whatsoever that you had that dream? Past memories perhaps?" Lizzie and Miranda looked at Gordo. "I'll just stop talking then. I've obviously been reading my dad's files too much."  
  
"It's OK," Miranda reassured her friend. "It was just a dream. Let's finish watching the movie." The three friends continued watching the movie. They had just finished a spooky Halloween telling stories; one thing they didn't know was that some strange masked man was creeping down the stairs, waiting to put on the final scare.  
  
**And that's done! I needed to put out my Halloween mind a little. REVIEW PLEASE!! **


End file.
